


Not Even Fate Can Set Us Apart

by Lonxma



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), One Shot, Romance, blackpink - Freeform, one shots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonxma/pseuds/Lonxma
Summary: Just some Chaelisa/Jensoo one-shots, using prompts I've most likely read somewhere.I'll update this whenever I get writers' block.





	Not Even Fate Can Set Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt I read somewhere (I'm really sorry, I can't remember), but I'm not going to spoil it :)

The noises and bustling of students filled the classroom "have a good weekend Chaeyoung" she turned from her bag and waved at the girl who she couldn't remember the name of, the obnoxious laughter of students was only adding to her fatigue, she just wanted to get home and rest, students kept giving their valediction, but she was too tired to answer them with words instead she waves smiles or nods, the sun was setting, but she can't complain, she willingly became an active member of the student council, which meant sometimes going home at ridiculous hours. 

after a while of packing her ears drowned out everyone, she could only hear muffled unclear voices, Chaeyoung focused on taking books from her desks and putting them in her back bag,  
"hey"  
notebooks from the drawer and in the bag,  
"Chaeyoung"  
documents from the board and in the bag, pa-

"Chaeyoung!"

"huh"

"You zoned out there" the boy beside her chuckled 

"Yeah, sorry what were you saying?" she turned to him, her mind still a bit foggy, " I was just ...wondering if you would allow ...allow me to walk you home" a soft sigh escaped her lips, and his eyes dropped, he obviously took it as a rejection, but she wasn't annoyed with him personally, she was just annoyed at how people talked to her, most of her classmates addressed her formally, just because her parents are the MCs of a TV show (a famous one).

but it wasn't the kid's fault, she was used to dealing with people who just wanted to get in her pants or benefit from her money, and for that she developed a habit of being a bit suspicious to those who try to get her number, so she can come off as intimidating at times.  
"my driver is waiting for me outside, but" his eyes lifted a bit, they seemed hopeful, "how about you walk me to the gates" she forced a tired smile  
"Yeah Sure, I can do that!" he was overjoyed at this.

ugh, I can't wait to get home...

 

 

 

 

"Lisa where are you?!"

 

"outside!!"

 

the dark haired boy hurried through the house and opened the sliding glass doors.  
"what's up Kookie" she was dribbling a basketball in her hands skillfully, noticing Jungkook striding to her quickly from her peripheral vision, she prepared to take the shot but his hand quickly slapped it away.

 

"The fuck bro?!" frustrated she turned to him.

 

"it's Teddy"

 

"oh shit" all of her anger subsided

 

"Yeah, oh shit" he stated bluntly

 

They rushed inside the house, "he says you need to pay him tonight"  
he grabbed a water bottle and started gulping it down "But, I told you I don't have the money right now" she started nervously pacing the room, "I told him that, but he said he has a job for you that he'd accept as payment" Jungkook pulled out his phone  
"well what is it?!" she stopped her pacing and turned abruptly  
"I don't know, he told me to call him if you don't have the money"  
dialing the number he said, Jungkook is Teddy's delivery boy, he's the only one who knows Teddy's number, and he's also the one who does his dealings and transactions for him, Teddy likes to deal drugs to people from the safety of his caravan, which is why he hired Jungkook, Lisa never bought hardcore drugs from him, just some weed here and there, but she still bought a shit ton of grass, so she owed the man quite a bit.

but being a lonely daughter with a an alcoholic mother and a stepfather who's not home most of the time, asking for money wasn't an option, the only way for her to make money is through her job at the restaurant, but her paycheck isn't due till next week, so she had to take up on the job he offered.

 

before she knew it Teddy was on the screen, "so I take it you don't have the money?" he addressed Lisa "no" she was picking on her camouflage shorts' pocket.  
"well I'm gonna cut to the chase, I have another theft job, and I know about you and Jungkook's history in 'borrowing' from houses" he emphasized on the word "so you can either pay me tonight or rob this house" the lanky looking man sent an address "you don't really have a choice, we both know the people I'm involved with and what they do to someone who doesn't pay"

"I'll do it"

"Good, Jungkook is going to be your getaway driver, he's been watchin the house for the past two weeks" she glanced at Jungkook "I need you to steal 3000$ in worth at least" the girl cursed under her breath, "Jungkook will fill you in" with that, he logged off.

"Okay so, the house is a big one, it's in the fancy ass neighboorhood..." he walked across the room and out the door.

 

 

"So...um...Chaeyoung!" he chuckled nervously, "did you meet your songmate?" his attempt at casualy prying information about her love life was a poor one, and it didn't go unnoticed by Chaeyoung, but she wasn't about to call him out on it, "no...no not yet" the boy might not be her Songmate but she was willing to try, he obviously hoped for Chaeyoung to be his Songmate, so might as well give it a chance, the boy -whose name if she recalls is Kento- was a tranfser japanese student, he wasn't bad looking but he wasn't the most eye-catching either, he was easy on the eyes, with brown (almost black) short silky hair, his thin rimmed glasses matched his brown eyes, now that she's talked to him face to face she can see theat his eyes were actually mesmerizing, his voice wasn't too rough nor too soft, her neck didn't hurt when she looks at him in the eye for he was of medium height and regular build, from what she saw of him before, he always took care of his appearence, the clothes always looked washed and ironed (probably on a daily basis) his white shirt hugged his figure perfectly, and you'd always smell a nice odor coming from him, he obviously took care of himself.

Kento shoved his hands in his pockets "would you like to...to maybe hear mine?" a nervous smile played on his face "sure, why not" she shrugged, Kento started humming a sweet catchy tune, but unfortunately she was sure now that he wasn't her Songmate, the song wasn't familiar, and it surely wasn't her song.

she wasn't surprised really, she expected it, since she already has met a lot of people who tried their luck with her, some were arrogantly confident, some just hoped for the best, the amount of failed attempts let her down on the Songmate subject, when she was a child, she was excited about meeting her chosen one, when she'd hear the magnificent stories of those who found their Songmate, (or as some call it, Soulmate), but as the years went by, she lost interest and instead chose to focus on her studies, 'my Songmate will come when they come' she tells herself whenever she sees Songmates being all lovey-dovey with each other, denying her jealousy all together.

"hmm, sorry Kento, it doesn't ring a bell" she could see the disapointment on his face, he probably was sure she was his soulmate, an apologetic smile made it's way to her face as they reached the car, from the look in his eyes he seems to geniuenly have feelings for her, unlike most of her suiters, he was actualy a gentelman who wasn't in it for her body or her money (or so she thinks), 'i must've broken his heart' Chaeyoung knows what it feels like to be disapointed like that, she had her fair share of disapointments, she can lie to herself as much as she likes (about not caring about Songmates) but she can't deny her moments when she wants nothing but to be held, but no embrace quite did it for her, not her mom's nor her dad's, she guessed the only person that would fulfill this need for her is her Songmate, whenever her parents left for a buisness trip, or when her sister Alice left for a date with her own Songmate, she would find herself sitting alone, or in the company of the maid, (who also keeps talking about her Songmate, so she's not really helping) or in most cases she found herself talking to Jennie and Jisoo, her closest friends, those two found each other at a very young age, Kindergarden to be specific, Jennie used to sing her song everywhere and every time, until Jisoo heard her and started singing with her, they didn't know anything about 'songmates' at the time, but their parents were ecstatic, and you can imagine the girls' faces when they were taught the concept of Songmates (later on), both were a blushing mess, which turned theire teachers into squealing adults, although songmates weren't rare (everyone had a songmate actualy) seeing the moment where someone finds their Songmate or meeting young Songmates is always a good show, and although they go to different schools now (Jisoo in South High while Jennie goes to North High) they still spend most of their time together.

 

her driver opened the door for her "hey listen, I'm sure you and I are going to find our Songmates, hopefully soon, just be patient" she smiled reassuringly, 'and when I do, I'll punch them for taking so long' she kept that thought to herself though and stepped in the car waving goodbye to Kento as they drove away.

"Straight to the house, miss?." the middle-aged gray-haired man looked at her from the rearview mirror, "yes and I thought after seventeen years we'de drop the formalities, James?.". the man chuckled and glanced at her "I have to be professional, miss."  
"please not you too." she threw her head back in exasperation making him laugh harder, "okay Rosie, we'll drop them"  
he always liked to tease her, she was practically a daughter to him, he drove her pregnant mother to the hospital when she was about to deliver chaeyoung, and he waited outside next to her sister until she was delivered safely, and he was one of the first people to hold her.

before she knew it they were pulling up in their driveway, she spent the entire ride thinking about her Songmate, (she does that whenever she has a quiet moment with herself), what do they look like, what are they doing right now, maybe they're cooking a meal, maybe they're venting about test results, or maybe they're busting their ass playing soccer, fighting about a red card or whatever it is, 'it's alright baby, drin+k lots of water, and stay hydrated', imagining herself handing them a bottle and kissing their sweat covered cheek, even when she can't imagine how they look,  
she still imagines situations with them, he sighed at her thoughts, Chaeyoung always had these fantasies whenever she thought of her Songmate, she has these little ideas about her songmate, and she'd imagine cute conversations and moments with them, Chaeyoung spent her nights always questioning little things about them, what's their favorite color, how do they talk and walk, what type of music do they listen to when they're sad, what are their habits that she'll learn to love, do they wear glasses, do they have tattoos, how would it feel to make love with them, Chaeyoung blushed at the last though, even when she doesn't know them yet, she still blushes at the thought of them in bed acting steamy, since she had a lot of suiters, she had a lot of chances to lose her virginity, but she wanted to preserve it for her Songmate, her Songmate might have already lost their Virginity, but she doesn't mind, keeping her virginity for her Songmate was her own decision, it wasn't an obligation for Songmates to not have sex until they meet, that wasn't the case, Songmates can and do lose their virginity to people other than their Songmates, some even date them, but they would always end up with their Songmates, it was completely normal, so she wasn't upset, at least that's what she tells her herself when she thinks of someone touching her Songmate or being touched by them, a fire would ignite in her heart but she would always extinguish it by reminding herself that her Songmate is going to be hers in the end...but still that small flame of jealousy would always be there until they meet.

 

James opened the door for her, "do you want me to stay here tonight?" he's been very protective of her and her sister since their parents went on that trip weeks ago, "no it's okay, go to your family, we'll call you if we need anything" after saying her goodbyes she entered the big house, "Alice, I'm home!" she took off her boots and tucked them aside.

"in the kitchen!" she heard her sister's voice, and seconds later she popped up in the hallway, "are you sleeping at Jennie's tonight as well?" Chaeyoung shook her head, "alright sis, I'll be going to Jin's party and I'll probably come home late, so there's food in the fridge," Alice took her coat from the hanger, "clean your plates, finish your homework and no staying later than twelve" she bent down to tie her boots.

"Alice I'm seventeen" Chaeyoung rolled her eyes "and you're not my mom"  
"well I'm older so you're my responsibility" she rose up "okay sweetie?" cooed Alice as she pinched Chaeyoung's cheeks,  
"ugh" the younger rolled her eyes and whined "fine~"  
Alice kissed her sister's cheeks before pulling her in for a hug, "call me if something' happens" Chaeyoung hugged her back, as much as her sister annoyed her at times, she loved her more than anything, it's her sister who always took care of her whenever their parents went on those long trips, "I will".

Chaeyoung opened the fridge to find Kimchi Fried Rice, her sister made her favorite tonight, she smiled fondly and heated it up in the microwave, then made quick work of it, she was starving, and her sister was the best cook, after that she cleaned her dishes as her sister told her to.

 

 

"That's the house" Jungkook pointed to the large house with the beige walls and high fences, it wasn't a mansion, but it wasn't a small nor regular sized house "I can't climb those!"  
"Yes you can, we took those parkour classes for a reason" Lisa humphed when her desperate attempt at bailing out was exposed.  
"as I told you before there's only one girl that went inside and outside of the house for the past 2 weeks, her name's Alice and I asked Jin and Namjoon to invite her to the party so she should be out soon"  
"do you think she'll come back early?" she muttered from behind her black dust mask, "no it's a college party, what are you, stupid?" he almost smacked her, "what about guards?"  
"they're not the royal family, there's only three guards who take shifts, and they usually lounge at the front of the house" he drove a bit down the street, "you'll be okay entering from the back".  
Jungkook stopped the car around the corner, leaving the front of the house behind, "alright, good luck Lisa", they fist-bumped and Lisa jumped out of the car and made her way around the tall fences, making sure the guards playing poker can't see her, she's lucky for her experience in this type of business, if teddy tasked any other client, they'll probably be fucked, but she's not that safe either, anything can happen and she'll be more than fucked.

"fuck, it's cold" she muttered under her breath," I should've brought a fucking jacket" going out in an open-side tanktop, going out in a muscle tee wasn't her brightest idea.  
"Hey!" a hushed shout coming from the car that she didn't even notice had caught up with her, "take my jacket you idiot" Jungkook extended the jacket, "no, ew, what are you, straight?" she leaned down a bit and whispered back, "shut up and take it you twat!" he looked sideways before throwing the jacket and a black bag on her then driving off to settle in a dark alley where he can keep a lookout for her but remain hidden.

Lisa and Jungkook have been friends since they were six years old, when they first met they got in a fight over who is better at ball dribbling, parents were called, and three days later they were friends and teammates, they would spend hours playing basketball every day, and a year later they became inseparable.

 

 

 

Chaeyoung made her way upstairs and plopped down on her bed after stripping to only her panties and a tank top, the weather is cold but heating works just fine, reaching for her bag after turning on the Tv she started working on her essays and papers, after ten minutes or so, her focus was disrupted by her ringtone that she most certainly is embarrassed about but loves too much to change, "Hello?" she changed the romantic comedy playing on the screen to Stranger Things waiting for an answer from the other side, "hey Chaengie!, how's our baby doing without her parents?" Jennie cooed from the other side, "and I mean me and Jisoo" Chaeyoung giggled at that "I'm doing okay~" Jennie can hear the exhaustion in Chaeyoung's bubbly voice, "you're tired", it was more of a statement than a question, "why aren't you sleeping?"  
"Yeah Chaeng, go to sleep!" Chaeyoung can hear Jisoo from the other side and Jennie shushing her and scolding her girlfriend about people sleeping, "sorry about that Chaeng, Jisoo is hyperactive because she just ate" the giggles from the other end made her giggle as well, and soon she was brought out of her gloomy studying mood.

 

 

 

 

Quietly Lisa reached the back of the house without anyone seeing her, and hopefully with the black hoodie on her she'll stay unseen.  
after looking around to make sure nobody has eyes on her (except Jungkook) a red harmless laser flick from Jungkook indicated she's good to go, and at that, she quickly jumped up the tall metal fence and hopped down without a scratch, she tip-toed to the wall and peeked around the corner to check if any guard heard her, but they were still gambling and even if she did make a sound when jumping the fence, their obnoxious laughter would've covered the sounds.  
she hastily marched to the backdoor, and since it's not as secure as the front door, she won't be having a problem in picking the lock, but her problem was when she tripped over some Christmas elf statue, "Fuck me" she breathed as she stood up, and thank the lord those guards still had no idea, Lisa pulled a lock pick from her bag and got to work.

 

 

 

"so why are you up?  
"put it on speaker" Jisoo's hushed voice made it through the line.  
"fine"  
Chaeyoung waited for them before answering, "oh, you know, Alice is out and I'm bored so I decided on just doing my homework~

"What!~" she can see Jisoo's face in her head," but it's Friday"  
"I know unnie but Ms. Kang gave us three essays an-"

THUD

abruptly pausing she turns to the direction of the sound coming from outside her room.  
"and?" she hears both of them say, "yeah and... give me one second unnies, I think I heard something"  
"what is it?" Jennie urges  
"I don't know unnie but I'll go check, I'll call you in a bit", Jennie and Jisoo glanced at each other when the call ended, Jisoo laid her head on Jennie's lap, and Jennie proceeded to thread her fingers in her long black hair, her phone in the other hand waiting patiently for Chaeyoung to call back.

Chaeyoung made her way through the hallways, following the occasional sound every now and then. usually, the sounds would be from the pets they own, or the maid, but since the area is considered very safe, guards go a little easy on security, and also since Chaeyoung doesn't usually leave her room (and when she does she's very quiet and organized) nobody felt the need to clean because there wasn't anything to clean, they would only come down if Chaeyoung or Alice needed them, and it can't be the cats because their with James.

the guards were outside, the area is safe, surely it was nothing, but still, she had to check, just so she can be relived and the maids are on the third floor so if it was anything she can call them, so just to be sure...

she reached the stairs and almost fell when a loud thud came from the first floor, it was as if someone stumbled, to think that it might be the wind now would be very stupid, it might be the maid, but why would they be down there without a need.

something inside was telling her to call and ask if someone's there, but Jisoo forced her to watch too many horror movies, she knows what happens to those who call out a 'Hello'.

she thinks she's being silly for thinking that way, but still Chaeyoung isn't ashamed to admit that she's a coward, she knows it, her friends know it, her teachers know it, even the house-helpers know it, back in her teenage days she would deny it, she would force herself to watch the movies Jisoo dared her to watch, she'd go to haunted houses just to prove that she's "a strong independent woman" but she soon came to accept the fact that she's a scaredy cat and she learned that it doesn't affect her independence.

and for that she'll most definitely not call out, instead, she opted on taking small curious but careful steps down the wooden stairs, her heart was beating too loudly in her ears to the point where the small sounds from downstairs became faint to her.

she only focused on finding out what was the cause of the ruckus hopefully it was a 'what' not a 'who'.  
she refocused on the sounds coming from downstairs as she reached the middle of the stairs, slowly she kneeled down in order to see if someone was down there, she can only see the big living room, the lights still on, but the room was empty, she couldn't see anything.

her heartbeat began to calm down until a small click was heard, it was the click of a lock, but it wasn't from the living room nor the kitchen, it came from somewhere at the back of the house.

her body froze in fear, she's a hundred percent sure that there was a door opening, 'Move' she kept telling herself to move 'Move', forcing herself to get up from the stairs, hastily but quietly making her way upstairs again, she caught sight of a dark figure walking inside the room as she made her way up, and chaeyoung was sure then that this wasn't someone she knew,  
these long stairs" she thought "fuckfuckfuckfuck" Chaeyoung heard light footsteps on the wooden floor of the first level.

fastening her pace she reached the top of the stairs hurriedly, footsteps were now coming from the stairs themselves, if she was to go to her room (which was at the end of the long hallway) that person would reach the second floor before she reached her room, but she can run to the living room hide behind the couch and hope they leave.

she dashed to the dark living room, quickly hiding behind the long couch, it the wall behind her. 'I need to calm down' her ragged breathing will give her position away, her life possibly depended on how quiet she is.

 

 

"Oh my fucking God, what am I doing" Lisa pondered as she wandered around the house looking for something that would help her reach her goal of a 1000$, she took a laptop that was on the table, it was an Apple laptop so it probably was worth a lot.

she went through a couple of rooms, taking a phone from here, a headset  
from there but still if she was to estimate how much the overall is worth, she would probably be a little short.

she decided to make her way upstairs, but to do that she had to lockpick the door in front of her, the house was fairly dark so she can only see thanks to her flashlight.

bringing out her lockpicking tools again she crouched down and slowly opened the locks, when she finally did, an overwhelming wave of anxiousness overcame her, this is the front of the house she'll have to be extra careful because the chances of her getting caught now are higher.

 

she peeked around the door to check first, space was huge but it was a lobby so there weren't a lot of things to steal and she only wanted what's worthy so her bag doesn't get unnecessarily heavy, she can see from the corner of her eye a staircase, 'there' Lisa set her destination to the next floor.

after waiting for a bit to check if anyone was to walk out, she found herself walking to the stairs, her heart was beating in her ears, the nerves were getting to her, her senses were sensetive, she felt like she can hear every single thing, but it was too loud that it hurts, and it wasn't really the time for a panic attack, so like everytime she felt a panic attack on the way, she started to sing, well more like hum a song, she wouldn't risk being heard if it wasn't necessary but she has to sing this song to calm her self down, she always sang it, whenever she felt scared she would sing it, hum it or even write it, it was her Song, her and her Songmate's song, Lisa wasn't one for romance, growing up in a rough home she didn't really have time to think about her Songmate, she didn't have those mushy feelings like the people she sees around, the only times where she would think of her Songmate were whenever she laid down in bed and pretended not to hear her parents fighting outside, or when her one of her parents was drunkingly shouting at her, or any simalar situaton, her and her friends never talk about Songmates unless it's in a joking manner or when they find their Songmates, her girl friends would always talk about them but her and her guyfriends would just leave it to time, however a couple of her friends have already found their Songmates, Yoongi and Jimin found each other in the first year of middle school when Jimin transfered to the school, their seniors by one year Namjoon and Jin also found each other a year after Yoongi and Jimin, Jongyeon and Nayeon found each other the same year as Yoongi and Jimin,same thing for Seulgi and her North high girlfriend named "Irene", however, Jungkook and Taehyung only found each other a couple of months ago, and she would always tease them about owing her since she's the one who intoduced them to each other. there was a couple of people left in their friend group that still didn't find their Songmates, Lisa was one of them. she would always play around with girls but she never ever got in a relationship with them, she wouldn't want to get attached to a girl knowing she isn't her Songmate, so she always kept the relationships physical and physical only.  
Lisa has always cut off a relationship if the girl she's banging started to catch some feeling for her,  
she cuts it off early so she doesn't have to reject them when they confess, she does plenty of that already, girls are always into her, most would consider it a blessing but to Lisa, it was pretty much a curse because while many girls catch feelings for her, she never feels anything for them. Taehyung used to envy her and tease her about it, but he stopped caring about others when he met Jungkook. and although there was a lot of people who got into relationships with people who weren't their Songmates, Lisa didn't want to, the thought of her falling for someone other than her Songmate terrified her because one of them was bound to find their Songmate first, and she didn't want to be left behind like some leftovers when her "Girlfriend" found her Songmate, and her subconscious  
knowledge of the fact that her Songmate was waiting for her somewhere in the world out there helped her against falling for someone else.

singing that song wasn't something new to her she always sings that song, when she's not feeling so well, before a basketball game to calm her nerves, before a test, when her parents fought, it was like the key to her safe world... their safe world, whenever she would sing it, she would feel connected to her Songmate, but sometimes when she sings, she has these butterflies in her stomach and she feels lightheaded, and from what she learned at school, she understood that her Song mate was also singing their song at the same time.

she reached the stairs, gazing upwards she can see that the lights of the hallways on the second floor were on, but the girl might have left them open for safety measures, one step at a time she started  
ascending the stairs, Lisa sighed in relief when she realized that the stairs weren't going to creek anytime soon.

as she reached the second floor, she noticed that the rooms' doors were shut, she was more nervous now, so she switched from 'humming a word here singing the rest in her head' to fully humming the song, and although she was humming the soft calming tune, she still kept her voice fairly low, no one can hear her humming unless they were close to her.

Lisa stopped humming and looked to her left to find a big living room, she can see a good portion of electronics, the girl smiled, 'let's get this over with' she thought, humming her song Lisa entered the room.

Chaeyoung can hear a faint humming coming from the hallway where she was a couple of moments ago. her tears falling down her cheeks as she sobbed silently, she couldn't believe this was happening to her,  
she couldn't believe that her house was being robbed on the only day in weeks where she didn't sleep over at Jennie's, just her luck.  
her hands were shaking in terror 'what if they find me' a sob almost made its way out of her throat but she forced her mouth shut with her shaking hands, just minutes ago she was joking laughing and even singing, she hoped Jennie wouldn't call her, because if this guy heard it, he would most definitely find out she's there because her room's lights were on, her phone and laptop were on the bed, her essays papers and pens on the bed too, and a Stranger Things episode paused on her TV, if he came in her room, there were zero chances of him brushing it off as nothing, he would start searching and eventually find her, and she had a pretty clear idea of whatever he was planning to do with her, especially when she's wearing a lacy tank top and skintight panties.

and he might even get in her room without Jennie calling her she can't ima-  
her thoughts were interrupted by the humming coming from the hallway.

 

it was getting closer and her breath was held in fear, not taking the risk of making a sound, 'please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me' repeating in her head she moves from the outer edge of the couch, getting closer to the corner table, she peeks since the humming stopped, but quickly dashes down when she finds a tall hooded figure looking at the living room, she only got a glance at them because she sped down as soon as she noticed him.

Chaeyoung's breaths were relentless, quiet gasps, the poor girl was desperately trying to calm down, her adrenaline level was over the roof, if her survival wasn't connected to her ability to hear what's around her, she would've drowned out everything in fear, but her senses are over-sensitive and she can hear every little step made by the intruder, her hands were trembling as she held her mouth shut with them, her tears gliding off of them mixing with her sweat and then hitting the ground, she was so scared to the point of thinking he could maybe hear her tears tapping the floor.

how did she get here, she was planning to have fun with Jennie and Jisoo on the phone five minutes ago, and now she's hiding-

wait...

what the fuck!...

'What...The...Fuck'

'what in the actual living fuck'

Chaeyoung's face is frozen at the moment her hands stopped trembling, her tears stopped falling, her eyes were as wide as the moon glistening with unshed tears.

the realization slapped her hard, the soft tune coming from the intruder pierced her quivering heart, and she felt her world stop, everything stopped, her brain couldn't function, she can only focus on the delicate tune echoing in the room.

Chaeyoung couldn't help but gasp, to say she's shocked would be an understatement, a HUGE understatement, the tune she's hearing is familiar, way too familiar, she knows the tune like she knows her name, she's hummed it, sung it, wrote it, even played it with her guitar, many MANY times, and to hear it coming from the intruder was unexpected, to say the least, her heartbeat quickened and the blood started pumping to her ears.

she was brought back to her senses as a dark shape loomed over her, she couldn't move, fear iced her bones, and her muscles tensed, Chaeyoung's eyes were fixed on the floor, a pair of black combat boots stepped in front of her, she was too scared to look up, her hands trembled in fear as the person reached for her, from her peripheral vision she can see that they are wearing a mask, her Songmate has broken into her house and was possibly going to kill her, she needs to do something.

"are you oka-" the adrenaline rush gave her enough strength to slap their hand away, she quickly scrambled to her feet and took a hold of the unlit candle behind her, Chaeyoung took a defensive stance with the candle extended as a weapon.

she knows that her hands are obviously intensely shaking, it was pathetic really, to threaten someone with a candle, shaking hands, and teary eyes, you can almost smell the fear, she lost all hope when the tall person snatched the candle and threw it to the ground in one swift motion.

then the air was still, her heartbeat was still going a hundred miles an hour, and she can only try to put on a tough facade, but the tears falling down her cheeks are not helping.

"calm down" now that she can actually listen to the voice of her so-called Songmate, she has to admit that their deep voice is a calming one, and she now knows that her Songmate is a girl (from the sound of it so, for now, she'll use a "her" to address the intruder), and although this was coming from a criminal, she can't help but compel, her tears lessened at the gentle tone of this stranger, maybe it was the knowledge of the intruder being her Songmate, she subconsciously believed she wouldn't hurt her Songmate.

'but she doesn't know I'm her Songmate' the harsh reality hit her in the face, 'wow' and to think she imagined meeting her Songmate in a restaurant, or a coffee shop, or maybe they would meet in college, all of those cliche thoughts sound silly now, but she would have never thought she would have to defend herself from her Songmate.

the girl's eyes drifted down, towards her barely covered body, she automatically started pulling her tank top down to cover her bare skin, she always felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she imagined a situation where her Songmate is ogling her, she wanted to tease her Songmate and dress cute for them, but as her "Songmate" scanned her form, she felt terrified.

the intruder started shuffling, and she was fairly sure she was going to die, she couldn't help but close her eyes in horror, she can feel the still air around her move as the intruder's arms touched her shoulders, she can feel that her hands were calloused and strong but they were securely and gently holding her, "I'm not gonna hurt you".

she might be lying to her but those comforting words were all that her tears needed to burst out, her sobs were uncontrollable and she can feel the person in front of her panic, she was awkwardly patting her shoulders while whispering hushed "it's okay"s and "don't cry"s

"please stop crying, I'm not gonna hurt you, I swear" she opened her eyes to see the pleading eyes of the intruder behind the mask, mind you she can barely do so because of her overflowing tears and the darkness of the room.

"wha-what do you want?" she managed to stutter out between hiccups and sobs, "just some money I promise I'll just take it and leave" Chaeyoung wasn't feeling safe at all, but the reassurance gave her a little bit of hope, currently she doesn't give a damn about their property.  
and again this was her Songmate, even if she didn't know that, there must be a secret spiritual law about Songmates not being unable to hurt each other, or feeling a connection even if they don't know they are Songmates yet, right?.

"how much do you want?" she managed to calm down a bit. and the shock was evident on the intruder's face, "wha-what?"  
'she probably didn't expect me to be this cooperative'  
, "I said how much do you want"  
"oh-Oh I just need a couple of hundred bucks now" Chaeyoung let out a wavering sigh "no I mean in total" Chaeyoung can see the hesitation in her eyes as she put down her back bag, "three thousand dollars" the intruder mumbled, and Chae quickly replied as she wiped her tears, "put the stuff back and I'll pay you, then you leave" the intruder nodded timidly and that's when Chaeyoung turned and walked to her room, she turned around when she noticed the intruder following her to her room, Chaeyoung raised an eyebrow at that, "sorry, you might call the cops and I really can't have that" she shrugged and caught up to her.

on the way to her room the realization hit her, she really just met her Songmate, and in the worst case scenario at that, she can easily scream and the guards would be here in a second, but who knows what can happen to the intruder who was her Songmate, she would probably go to jail, and  
Chaeyoung's father surely wouldn't let it go.

a faint sound of a door unlocking was heard from the top of the staircase behind them, she turned abruptly and she can hear a string of curse words coming from the intruder, the maids are coming down! but why?!  
'shit they probably heard the candle drop'

she quickly grabbed the girl's forearm and pulled, but the girl wasn't bugging, she obviously was frozen and Chaeyoung was too week to pull her so she can only pull harder, "hey!" Chaeyoung got closer and whispered.

but it was too late, right now she was standing beside their house's intruder looking directly at her maid Mia, who was on top of the stairs in her sleepwear with a confused expression on her face.

she slowly descended the stairs, "Oh, I didn't know we have guests" she walked up to them, "Rosie~ you should've told me I would've cooked something for you" she whined a little as she tied her robe around her body fully, Lisa was still panicking on the inside, 'this is it' she thought.  
she felt like she was dying, she just got caught by two people, and maybe with the young girl (whose name is Rosie apparently) she had a chance of collecting the money and leaving without a trace, but now she's fucked, the maid will call the guards once this so-called Rosie tells her the situation, maybe Rosie was scared to call them before, but now she's probably more confident because of the new company backing her up.

"Oh no it's okay we're just gonna hang out for a bit and then she'll go home"  
Lisa whipped her head around, eyes wide at the lie this Rosie girl said, the girl made eye contact with Lisa for a split second, and quickly returned her gaze to the middle-aged woman in front of them. she was beyond shocked, she had no idea why the girl would lie, she can literally just talk and get Lisa fucked, so why would she lie, 'maybe she thinks I have a weapon with me'.

 

Rosie tugged at her arm and Lisa compiled easily, walking back towards that room, her feet felt like jelly from the fear she felt just moments ago,  
Lisa still kept eye contact with the woman as she walked backwards, she's probably a little weirded out by Lisa's dark hooded attire, and by the almost nude state of Rosie.

they reached the room and hurriedly entered, "why did you say that?" Lisa was looking at the almost naked girl who was searching in her desk drawers. she seems like she's not going to get an answer anytime soon, and so for that, she started scanning the big bedroom, there was a laptop with some papers and a phone on the modern four-poster bed. some tv series was paused on the plasma TV and there were garments scattered on the floor, she felt bad, the girl must've just got home, and she probably didn't get the chance to relax.

baby pink walls covered with posters and artworks, an easel stood in the corner with a small white stool, and an acoustic guitar leaned on the couch, the desk Rosie was searching was white, there was a walk-in closet in front of the baby pink bed, the bedside lamp gave a nice cozy vibe to the room, she felt the need to lie down on the comfy looking bed, it radiated warmth for some reason, the slightly ruffled sheets and the soft glow from the lamp made it seem even cozier and the baby pink color was easy on the eyes, the girl seemed to love the color since the couch, the bed, the walls and small gadgets here and there, were baby pink.

Lisa was a little happy she got to see such a cute girl (although she feels guilty for scaring the living shit out of her), but she will still kill Jungkook for his shitty observation skills because no one was supposed to be here tonight.

Lisa returned her gaze to the girl who was, to her shock, bending down, in her panties, plus, her tank top was already short so you can imagine the view Lisa was blessed with, the girl's form was good, stunning actually, and her facial features look innocent but obviously can look suggestive if wanted, her plump cheeks have a pink tint to them (which she noticed as soon as they entered her room), a cute button nose, and her plump kissable lips, her eyes wide and shiny, she didn't know if it was because of the tears (which Lisa felt very bad for) or if it was her eyes' natural image, her face was the first thing she noticed, which was weird to Lisa, usually she'd check the body first, so for her to look at the face of an almost naked girl first was new to her, but she was panicking so that might be the reason.

she can see a nightgown on the desk chair besides Rosie, keeping her eyes on Rosie's body, she walked towards the chair, and she can see Rosie's body tense when she sensed Lisa behind her, Lisa looked away to grab the nightgown and hastily threw it on Rosie's lean body, and returned to her spot close to the door, getting turned on by a girl in the midst of her -not so sneaky- theft job wasn't on her to do list.

Rosie didn't say anything and just pulled the white nightgown tighter around her body, a minute later she stood up with a locked white box (which apparently was hidden in the depths of the drawers) and sighed in satisfaction, she set the seemingly heavy box on the desk, and it took her almost forty-five seconds before she managed to open the lock.

Lisa subconsciously moved closer because her curiosity got the best of her, and the sight of stacked up money alarmed her, "what-what? how...wow"  
"My parents have been giving me an allowance, and I only collected it"  
she cleared the confusion Lisa had because money like that can not come from a regular job, so Lisa was imagining a job concerning drugs or something similar, but now that she thinks about it, she was stupid to think a girl like her can be involved in that type of business, she would probably be chewed alive if she even got close to those types of people.

"here" the girl extended a small stack of hundred dollar bills, her eyes fixed on everything except Lisa's eyes, which was understandable considering she's taking money from her as a burglar, but she still doesn't understand why Rosie is giving her so much money (too much) so willingly, and why she didn't avoid all this by telling on her.

Lisa counted the money bill by bill, and as she did so she sneaked glances at the shorter girl who was fiddling with her nightgown, "so why didn't you tell"  
"about what?"  
"about me"  
"Oh," Rosie seemed hesitant to answer for some reason,  
Lisa stopped counting, and lowered the stack down along with the back bag because obviously, this was way more than what she needed, she completely gave Rosie her attention and her eyes searched the other's eyes for answers.

Lisa raised an eyebrow expectantly and the ground swayed under Chaeyoung's feet, Chaeyoung reached out for the bed and her stance crumbled, she hid her head behind her hair as she sat on the bed.  
Lisa quickly took hold of her shoulder and kneeled in front of her,  
"hey...you alright?" she didn't know why she was showing this much empathy for a stranger considering she's supposed to act like a criminal, but she had a soft spot for girls.

"Yeah, just...leave" Chaeyoung's voice turned cold which shocked Lisa a bit, she's not shocked because someone talked this way to their house's robber, it's only natural to act hostile towards a criminal, but she's shocked because of the attitude's sudden change.  
"I will but..." she paused, "I-I promise I'll return the money one day, and are you sure you're okay?".  
"yes, just leave" as soon as the words left her mouth she realized she might be destroying her chances of starting a relationship, she might not meet her soulmate again if she leaves the house, she'll probably meet her a couple of years later, and she wasn't willing to wait any longer.  
Chaeyoung raised her head abruptly, meeting Lisa's eyes, faces way too close, she jolted Lisa back to her feet, but Chaeyoung's mind was set, and her resolve was of iron.

Lisa took a step back when Chaeyoung stepped forward, "Whoa take a step back, what're you doing?" Chaeyoung's resolve wasn't even shaken, she was staring Lisa's soul down.

after seconds of silent staring, Chaeyoung opened her mouth and uttered with the softest of tones, her song...their song, her voice was shaky at first, but as she got to the chorus she regained her composure and sang like she usually does.

Lisa's mind wasn't registering anything, the crying scared girl from before was standing straight in front of her, looking her in the eyes, her dried tears already marking her cheeks, but her eyes have stopped shedding them.  
when the realization hit her, she couldn't hide her shock, a long exaggerated gasp left her as she stared at Chaeyoung with her eyes wider than ever, an almost comical expression on her face, Chaeyoung would have laughed if their situation was a bit different.  
Chaeyoung had a hint of a grimace on her face because she knows none of them expected to meet their Songmate like this, in fact, probably no one in history expected it.  
instead of hugging or introducing themselves, the air just turned awkwardly stiff, "Oh..." Lisa broke the torturing silence, and Chaeyoung forced possibly the most uncomfortable laugh ever, "yeah..." she lowered her gaze to spare them the embarrassment, "we have the weirdest meeting story in history, don't we?" Lisa chuckled succeeding in easing the awkwardness a bit and earning a small giggle from Chaeayoung.

"So...i broke into my Songmate's house, scared her to tears and stole her money..." Lisa raised her hand to her nape and tilted her head to the side in shame.  
"it's okay!" Chaeyoung was quick to exclaim, and Lisa hummed in confusion, "I'm just glad that I finally met you" she ended softly if it weren't so quiet you wouldn't be able to hear it.  
Lisa felt her heart jolt at the words coming from Rosie's mouth, and her guilt doubled, she could break her neck from how hard she was rubbing it, gone was the suave confidant attitude she had with people, Lisa thought she looked like a twelve-year-old boy, she always thought she'd get her soulmate to be a blushing mess, she'd imagine situation where she'd charm her in seconds, but who would've thought Lisa would be the nervous wreck, if you asked any of her friends, they would tell you Lisa just doesn't get nervous, she's always brave and confident.

Lisa moved her hand to her eyes and lowered her head, she closed her eyes and massaged them stressfully, "oh god..." she was processing what's happening currently, when a hand on her forearm snapped her out of her distressed thoughts, if it wasn't for the thick jacket she would be able to feel Rosie's fingers on her skin, she cursed Jungkook again before diverting her attention back to Rosie.  
"please don't stress about it too much...let's just introduce ourselves"  
"Okay, um...I'm Lisa- oh wait" she just remembered her black mask and hoodie so she quickly removed the mask and pulled her hoodie down revealing her face, Lisa ignored the short gasp she heard from Rosie, "that's better, I'm Lisa Manoban and I go to South High"  
Chaeyoung collected herself and answered,"I'm Chaeyoung but you can call me Rosé" 'or your girlfriend', Chaeyoung kept that thought to herself, she didn't need her Songmate to think she's weird on their first conversation, but she couldn't help thinking that way, "I go to North High" Lisa was the definition of a natural beauty, their situation aside, if Chaeyoung saw Lisa somewhere she would have definitely stared, whether she knew they were songmates or not, even without expensive clothes she still looked so attractive, her blonde bangs covering her forehead and her wide eyes looking like they can stare at your soul, Chaeyoung couldn't really tell what was her eye color in such dim light but she knows they're dark, her full lips looking so appealing, and her smile got Chaeyoung's heart racing, she radiates such aura, and her charisma was overflowing even when she's quiet, Chaeyoung couldn't help but feel attracted to the intruder's charm, it probably had something to do with her being her Songmate too.  
"so...this is awkward," Lisa said then they went back to the heavy silence from before.  
Lisa bent down and started fumbling with her bag, 'this is it' Chaeyoung thought, 'she is leaving now' Chaeyoung was a little upset, she only just found her Songmate and now shes's leaving?... Lisa was emptying what she took on Chaeyoung's bed, and Chaeyoung really thought this was it, but her sadness turned to shock when Lisa rose to her feet with the money stack in her hand.  
she extended it to Chaeyoung "here take it, I can't steal something from my Songmate" she smiled at her, and Chaeyoung returned the smile bashfully, "no it's okay you're not stealing it, I'm giving it to you...after all, it's my duty to help you as your songmate" Lisa's heart swelled at that, it must be what those couples were talking about, she always hears from them how it feels when you look at you Songmate or when you kiss them for the first time, how butterflies go crazy in your stomach every time they smile at you, but she never gave it much thought, now she understands what they were talking about.  
"and besides, if you don't take this money, you'll probably steal from somewhere else, and forgive me but your sneaking skills suck and I don't want my future love life to be lived in prison's visit hours" Lisa laughed at that, she didn't expect her to be so blunt with words, but she likes it, Lisa always hated the fake acts and the weird formalities between friends, so for her to have a songmate who was straightforward with her was a huge bonus.

 

"Rosie?!" Alice's voice rang through the halls, and Lisa felt panic seeping into her bones, and from what she can see Rosé was panicking too, "Oh My God that's my sister" she mouthed to Lisa who quickly pulled out her phone to check the time 'there's no way she's back already' she thought as she opened it.

62 messages from KookieBoi  
"Fuck me..."  
"why is she back so early?!" Rosé whispered before jumping on her bed for her phone, "Oh God, I got 102 messages from Jisoo and Jennie, they must've called Alice" she rubbed her temples as she stood up in front of Lisa again. "wait Jisoo as in Kim Jisoo from South High?" Lisa temporarily forgot about the issue at hand but Rosé ignored her question and focused on finding a plan,  
when Alice's footsteps were heard on the stairs Rosé pulled Lisa quickly to the walk-in closet and pushed her inside with her bag, "I'm sorry" she whispered and closed the door on her, she quickly hid her white box and Lisa made it the top priority to thank Rosé for what she's doing and to give her the money back as soon as possible.

Lisa can hear Rosé greeting the girl outside, although she can't hear much from her place in the walk-in closet, she subconsciously held her breath and moved to the back of the closet when she heard the door open. and the voices of the two girls filled the room, they're in the room now and Lisa prayed she doesn't get found, Lisa heard the bed creak and she can only assume someone is laying on it, she barely stopped her gasp when she heard Rosé's sister ask a dreadful question, "hey who's mask is this?"

FUCKFUCKFUCK

"huh?...it's mine"  
"really chaeng? you hate those types of masks"  
"fine, I had a friend over..." Rosé sighed loudly and hid her face in her sheets to prevent her sister from exposing her lie, Alice always had the ability to know Chang's feelings just by looking at her face.  
"hmm?... are you sure it was just a friend? because you're awfully nervous" Rosé can hear the smirk on her sister's face so she groaned loudly "Ugh you're so annoying sometimes, and I'm just tired" Alice just laughed and walked to the door, "I'm just glad you're okay, man Jennie scared the shit outta me..." she closed the door behind her and called out from outside "I'll go to sleep now, wake me up if you need me!"  
after twenty seconds or so Lisa peeked at Rosé "is she gone?"  
"Yes you can come out now" Rosé pushed her body up from the bed and stood up, she took the white box from under the bed and put it back in the drawer, all the while Lisa was watching her intently, "I should probably leave".  
Rosé stood up with a pout on her face "yeah, you're probably right"  
Lisa pulled her phone out and handed it to Rosé, ignoring the extra 47 messages from Jungkook, "type your number, I'm not losing you when I finally found you", Rosé took the phone and held back her squealing, she can do that later, but for now she just needs to stop her fingers from trembling so she can type her number without mistakes.

after typing and erasing a couple of times she finally sent her phone a text and handed it back to Lisa who already put her mask and hoodie back on, she lifted her bag over her shoulder and pocketed her phone.  
"so...i'll text you tonight?" she seemed to have a habit of rubbing her neck when she's nervous, Rosé can only imagine Lisa's other habits that she'll learn to fall in love with, "yeah" and they both smiled.  
Rosé was watching Lisa jump up the fence with her head resting on her arms, she watched Lisa carefully as she ran across the street towards a black car that she wouldn't have seen if it weren't for Lisa moving towards it, even though the streets were fairly empty at this time of night and even though she just met Lisa she can't help but worry when she ran crossing the street, Rosé scoffed at her silliness, but she realized she doesn't mind acting silly if it came to this subject.  
Rosé called Jennie who answered in half a second, Jennie and Jisoo were shooting questions at Chaeyoung about what happened to her, and Chaeyoung gave up on trying to answer them and instead just refocused on the car Lisa got in, when they quiet down she'll tell them she just met her Songmate.

 

Lisa hurriedly opened the door and slumped inside with her eyes closed as a ginormous sigh left her lips, the silence was weird considering Jungkook possibly pissed himself from how much he texted her, so she opened her eyes to Jungkook staring at her with the widest of eyes.  
"close your mouth or you'll catch flies" she closed her eyes again and rested her head back.  
"What The Actual Fuck!!" he yelled, "quiet down will you?" Lisa looked at him and nodded towards the car keys, he started the car and pulled out of the alley, and as they passed the house Lisa couldn't help but look at it, when the house was out of sight she sat back in her seat.

ignoring Jungkook's rapid questions, she started to laugh, first, it was a chuckle but it turned to a boisterous laugh confusing Jungkook even more.

 

"Duuuuuuude you won't believe what happened!"


End file.
